Questioning Life
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Questioning Life" - GreenLavender] Wyrzucili go. Zrezygnowali z niego. Ciężko mu oddychać.


Życie było ciężkie, stwierdził Kuroko.

Bycie związanym i skutym łańcuchem wewnątrz klatki z przytrzymanymi w górze, rozdartymi nadgarstkami, dlatego że jest się zbyt niskim, by dosięgnąć ziemi, było piekłem. Być może piekło było nawet lepsze niż to. Nie w biblijnym sensie, ale… być może piekło _było_ lepsze. Zawiązali mu oczy i włożyli mu do ust kawałek materiału. Nie wspominając o tym, że go zgwałcili. Został wykorzystany, potraktowany jak zabawka i dotykany tak wiele razy, że wszystko stało się takie… _Nieczułe_.

Powiedzieli mu, że to dla jego własnego dobra, lecz on tego nie rozumiał. Gdzie zniknął kochający dotyk i czułe pocałunki? Przypomniał sobie, że był z nimi wtedy jeszcze jeden członek drużyny – Haizaki Shougo. On i Kise kłócili się o to, kto powinien zgwałcić go pierwszy. To bolało. To tak bardzo bolało. Dlaczego? Dlaczego go torturowali? _Dlaczegodlaczegodlaczegodlaczegodlaczego…_

Jak oni mogli go ochronić, jeśli to oni krzywdzili go najbardziej? Nawet jego wrogowie nie byli tacy źli. Myślał, że może im ufać. Ale te ślady, siniaki, blizny… Nie zdołały się zagoić do kolejnej sesji. Więc jak? Jak to miało stanowić ochronę? _Jakjakjakjakjak…_

Od czasu do czasu jeden z nich przypominał mu, żeby nie mówił nikomu o tym co między nimi zaszło. A on, nie chcąc zostać skrzywdzonym jeszcze bardziej, niechętnie się na to zgadzał (nie żeby miał jakikolwiek wybór). Ale inni i tak się dowiedzą, że kłamał i go zranią. To bolało. Nie wiedział nawet czy byli to przyjaciele, których znał i kochał. Kim? Kim były te potwory? _Kimkimkimkimkim…_

Wiedział, że powinien przynajmniej spróbować uciec. Być może jego nadgarstki stały się tak wąskie, że udałoby im się wyślizgnąć z kajdanek. Jednak tego nie zrobił. Nie wiedział też dlaczego nie spróbował. Był tym wszystkim taki zmęczony i samo próbowanie, by wyrwać się z więzów było dla niego ciężkie. Być może pewnego dnia będzie wolny. Ale kiedy? Kiedy znów ujrzy światło? _Kiedykiedykiedykiedykiedy…_

Ale szczerze mówiąc, nawet gdyby spróbował uciec, nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Nie wiedział dokąd miałby pójść. Poza tym to był jego dom. Jedyne miejsce, które znał. Żałował, że nie podróżował częściej. Miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia ktoś go uratuje. Ale gdzie? Gdzie miałby pójść _? Gdziegdziegdziegdziegdzie…_

Kuroko wiedział, że któregoś dnia prawdopodobnie się nim zmęczą i go wyrzucą. Obawiał się tego. Być może był masochistą. Nie myślał tak. Ale obecnie ciężko mu było nawet myśleć. Kuroko nie chciał zostać wyrzucony jak śmieć. Tutaj miał przynajmniej jakieś schronienie. Modlił się i miał nadzieję, że zostanie w tym miejscu.

I uświadomił sobie, że nie było boga, _do którego_ mógłby się modlić.

Kuroko nie wiedział gdzie był, pośród zieleni, szarości i błękitu. Jego były najlepszy przyjaciel i światło, Aomine-kun, tak po prostu rzucił go na ziemię. Dosłownie. Nagiego i drżącego. Gdzie był Akashi-kun, żeby go powstrzymać? Gdzie był Kise-kun, żeby przytulić go i ucałować? Gdzie był Midorima-kun, żeby pomóc mu wstać? Gdzie był Murasakibara-kun, żeby przynieść go z powrotem?

Gdzie oni byli?

Kuroko poczuł coś gorącego, coś mokrego na policzkach, ale tylko przez chwilę – ponieważ upadło na ziemię pod nim. Był pewny, że to nie było ich nasienie.

W takim razie łzy.

Może.

 _Łzy._

Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie książkę, którą kiedyś przeczytał, w której napisane było: „Nie należy nigdy wstydzić się własnych łez."

Jak Charles Dickens się mylił.

Nigdy nie wstydził się przez całe życie.

 _Dlaczego płakał przez potwory, które go skrzywdziły?_

 _Skąd wzięły się te łzy, skoro myślał, że już nic w nim nie ma?_

 _Kto pozwolił na to, by to wszystko się działo?_

 _Kiedy umrze?_

 _Gdzie ten bohater, który uratuje go w chwili rozpaczy?_

Czy tam naprawdę… Nikogo nie było?

To było ciężkie.

Oddychanie.

Życie.

\- A-Akashi-kun… Aomine-kun, K-Kise-kun, Mura… sakibara-kun, Midorima-kun… _Ciężko mi oddychać._ Uratujcie mnie…

* * *

\- Oi! Bakagami, chodź tu wreszcie!

Co to za dźwięk…?

Może byli to myśliwi, którzy zakończą jego cierpienie.

To brzmiało nieźle.

\- Eh, dlaczego ja?

\- SŁUCHAJ SIĘ SWOJEGO SENPAIA, IDIOTO!

\- AŁ! HYUUGA-SENPAI, ZA CO TO BYŁO?! Czasami jesteś naprawdę straszny… Urgh.

\- Te korzenie są takie irytujące, oi, są gorsze niż przeszkody w biegu przez płotki, w którym Riko kazała nam wziąć udział.

\- Kiedyś bałem się skoczyć przez płotek, ale później to pokonałem.

\- Zamknij się, Izuki.

\- Mah, zabawmy się tro~chę~!

Nie brzmieli na myśliwych. Może to była grupa przyjaciół wędrujących po lesie? Czy to oznaczało, że w pobliżu była cywilizacja? Może go zabiją. Ale te głosy tak bardzo przypominały mu przyjaciół…

Został wyrwany z zamyślenia, kiedy poczuł coś ciężkiego na plecach. To przypominało stopę, ale było bardziej… Gumowe. Jak buty. Jęknął cicho, spodziewając się uderzenia zbyt znajomych rąk i stóp, kiedy usłyszał krzyk.

\- O kurwa!

\- O co chodzi, Kagami?

\- Chyba właśnie na kimś stanąłem! Kurwa!

\- HEJ! Przestaniesz przeklinać? Poza tym nikogo nie widzę.

\- Oi, nic ci nie jest? – Poczuł jak dłonie, szorstkie i męskie, przewracają go na plecy i podnoszą. Ciepło, które poczuł na swoim nagim i zdeprawowanym ciele było takie przyjemne. – Oi. – Te same dłonie lekko poklepały go po zapadniętych policzkach.

Kuroko uchylił powieki, powoli i ostrożnie, i zobaczył wpatrujące się w niego ognistoczerwone oczy. Prawie pisnął pod wpływem ich blasku.

On był taki… Piękny.

Niczym eteryczna istota z nieba.

Czy to był jego wybawca?

 _Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby chcieć go ratować?_

 _Jak tym ludziom udało się go znaleźć?_

 _Kim był ten mężczyzna?_

 _Kiedy umrze, tak jak tego chciał?_

 _Skąd pochodzi ta niebiańska istota?_

Życie i oddychanie były ciężkie.

 _Ale będzie lepiej,_ stwierdził Kuroko.


End file.
